


A Nygmobblepot Christmas

by JD_Steiner



Series: A Very Gotham Christmas!! [1]
Category: Edward Nygma - Fandom, Gotham (TV), Nygmobblepot - Fandom, oswald cobblepot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: It's just days before Christmas in Gotham City and the situation is anything but normal for this time of year.The city is on edge as city officials kick off with it's annual Christmas Eve parade and Christmas tree lighting in the square, as per Gotham tradition.Jerome and the Maniax! are on the loose after escaping Arkham Asylum and the GCPD are being kept on their toes, trying to round up the criminals as per the orders of Chief Barnes.For Oswald Cobblepot, it just doesn't feel like Christmas. After the death of his mother, he became sullen and withdrawn, retreating into the family home to mourn. This is his first Christmas without her and nothing feels the same. He'd been walking around for days now, like a zombie.  Concerned, despite their differences, Ed goes to check on Oswald at the family home, only to find it empty and dark.I wrote this from an idea that came to mind while preparing for Christmas this year.  I didn't want to write something extremely long but I wanted it to be funny and in character as much as possible. My FIRST Gotham Fanfic!!





	A Nygmobblepot Christmas

Oswald opened the front door to the Cobblepot family mansion, his fortress of solitude; welcoming after a hell of a day. Removing his coat, he hung it up on the coat rack by the door with a sigh. All he needed now was a drink and peace and quiet to debate the next move he thought to himself as he hobbled toward the parlor. 

As he opened one of the two doors to the room, he could hear music coming from within. Pushing the door open cautiously, he quietly stepped into the room. A familiar figure stood back on to him, next to the fire place. He was humming the Christmas Carol that was playing on the stereo and decorating a brightly lit Christmas tree.   
“Ed?”  
Ed Nygma turned around a smile on his face, arms outstretched. He was dressed neatly in slacks and a festive sweater.  
“Hello, Oswald.”  
“What are you doing here, Ed?” He unsheathes a knife hidden in the top of his cane.   
“Now, Oswald, don't be too hasty....Do you like it?” He gestures toward the room which had been tastefully and traditionally decorated.   
Oswald looked around a look of shock and surprise on his face. Green garland hung over the windows with soft white lights embedded in between the branches, adding a festive glow to the room, along with the many white candles placed on various pieces of furniture about the room. Colorful lights had been wrapped around pillars, spiraling to the ceiling and glowing brightly. There were even stockings hanging on the fireplace mantle along with boughs of holly.   
“You did all of this, for me?”  
Ed nodded “Yes.”  
“Why? No, wait, first, how did you get in here?”  
“That's easy, I can pick locks you know.”   
Oswald made a mental note to himself about enhancing his security as Ed continued “I know we've had our differences in the past. I also know that this will be your first Christmas without your mother. I know what that's like and how hard it can be to..uh..not have anyone around the holidays.”  
Edward smiled at him again “Lower the knife, it's Christmas Eve, Oswald. I don't want you to spend it alone.”  
Oswald realized that yes, it was indeed Christmas eve! He had been so busy all day that it had not occurred to him. Slowly, he lowered the knife, placing it on the nearby table; his eyes filling with tears at the thought of his mother Gertrud, who had been murdered by Tabitha Galavan only a few months earlier.   
“So, do you like it?”  
“I love it, Ed!” Oswald smiles “Let us have a drink, shall we?” he moved to the bar as he said this, taking out two glasses, he pours them each a measure of fine brandy. Taking one for himself, he hands the other to Ed who holds his glass up as they sit next to the roaring fire “A toast! To the Christmas season, where differences can be forgotten! Cheers!” They clinked their glasses and sipped the brandy, savoring the taste as silence fell between them for a moment. Oswald put his glass down on the table that sat between them as he spoke up. “I want to tell you something..”  
Now it was Ed's turn to give Oswald a look, as the last time he had started a sentence with those words, it ended up turning out to be a bit awkward.  
“I.. I'm glad that you came here tonight. I really am. It means a lot to me that you're here, despite what we have been through in the past. Your right, it is hard to be alone on the holidays, especially Christmas.” He paused for a moment, smiling at a memory recalled before he continued sharing “My mom... she loved this time of the year. She would go all out, decorating the apartment while I was at school. When I came home, she would always have carols playing and she would be in the kitchen baking cookies.” he stopped, smiling again “No matter what, mom always made Christmas morning magical...I'm going to miss her.”   
“I wish I had gotten to meet her.”  
“Oh Ed, you would have loved her... really you would.”  
“Well, why don't you tell me all about her over dinner?”

The Next Morning...

Oswald came down over the dark wooden staircase, into the hallway, which was lit only by winter sunlight coming in from the glass pane window at the landing on the stairwell. The doors to the formal dining room stood ajar. Curious, he entered.   
Ed stood next to the table, holding a tray full of plates of breakfast items. “Good Morning, Sleepyhead! Come and sit!”  
“What's all this?”  
“ I made breakfast!” He began to move the plates from the tray onto the table.   
Oswald moved into the room, shuffling toward his place at the head of the table “Oh Ed, this smells amazing!” Pulling out his throne-esque chair, he sat down.   
“Coffee?” Ed offered, holding a carafe in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.  
“Please.”  
Ed poured Oswald a cup of coffee, he himself had tea. Coffee made him too jittery. Next, he placed a plate in front of Oswald with a portion of fluffy scrambled eggs before placing one down for himself at the place setting to Oswald's right. After pouring them each a glass of orange juice, he settled into his own place at the table. Picking up his fork, he sampled the scrambled eggs.  
“Mmmm! Delicious!”  
“Agreed.” Oswald sized up the spread that had been laid out on the table. “Hashbrowns, toast, bacon, and pancakes too! Is this by chance by way of some sort of apology? What happened last night? Did I do something to offend you?”  
“Well, we ended up having a few drinks after dinner of course. We proceeded to discuss our options as to see which one fit best in terms of the situation in Gotham right now. A certain little flightless (He pretends to act like a penguin when he says this) bird had a little too much to drink.” Oswald frowns at this, Ed furrows his brow “Are you O.k.?”  
“Listen, Ed...Oh jeez, again; this is so hard to say.. uh.. if I said...or did anything inappropriate last night, I apologize. I admit I did have a bit too much to drink... I didn't mean to offend you in any way and if I did; believe me I am very, very sorry. If there is any way I can make it up t.......”  
Ed held up a hand to stop him “No apology needed. Nothing happened.”  
“Really? We're good?” Oswald sounded nervous still.  
“I had to carry you upstairs and put you to bed, but that's what friends do, right?”  
“That's it? We're good then?”  
“Golden!” Ed gave Oswald a thumbs up, this made Oswald smile. 

“It's a new day, Ed! Full of new opportunities!” Oswald exclaimed as they finished the morning meal about half an hour later, they just sat enjoying each other's company as they sipped their respective hot beverages and chatted.   
“Can we please go over again what we discussed last night?” Oswald sipped his coffee “You know, from a business perspective.” A sharp pain arched through his temples, the hangover headache had come on fully now. This made him wince in pain. Ed noticed and shot up out of his seat “I will be right back, I am going to get you something for that pain and that hangover.” He hurried out of the room. A few minutes later when he returned, he handed Oswald two pills for pain. Pouring a glass of water from a pitcher on the table, he dropped in two Alka-seltzer tablets which immediately began to fizz and effervesces and come to life. He laid the glass on the table in front of Oswald who just eyed it with disdain.   
Coming back around the table, he leaned on it, bracing himself and looked at Oswald, smiling mischievously. His face was all aglow, he had a bright gleam in his eye, like an eager child who had been awaiting Santa.  
“Besides, we shouldn't be thinking about our next plan or scheme, it's Christmas day!” Ed drummed on the tabletop excitedly.  
Reminding him that it was indeed Christmas made Oswald want to roll his eyes but he didn't. Rather, he couldn't. Ed just looked so happy and he didn't want to spoil it. Just go along with it, Oswald, just for a little longer he told himself as he forced himself to smile at Ed who had scooted over to the Christmas tree now and picked up a package, which he was holding as he stood by the fire.   
“I got you a little something.” He smiled and shook the box, the pretty gold bow catching the lights in the room. This made Oswald curious as he moved closer. “Now I feel bad, I didn't get you anything.” Oswald decided to settle for the chair closest to the fire. The house did seem a bit..chilly.   
“Oh no need, you've already given me a gift, someone to spend Christmas with. Otherwise, I would be lonely.” He held out the gift now, a small light blue box, with snowflakes on it. All neatly wrapped in a gold bow. Oswald took the gift, a sense of wonder in his eyes now.  
Great! Ed thought to himself The holiday spirit is catching on! All he wanted was for Oswald to be happy and to maybe forget what was going on out there in Gotham. Maybe just for a day, maybe two. To get a sense of 'normal' and a break from all the chaos.   
Oswald had opened the box, reaching inside, he pulls out a ring. Holding it up, he is able to examine it closer. The ring is a gold, wide, yet dainty band with a big square black stone.  
“A ring?”  
“Not just any ring.”  
Oswald gave Ed a confused look “Talk about mixed signals....” he mumbled under his breath.  
Ed gave a little chuckle “No, it's nothing like that. Doesn't that ring look familiar to you?”  
Oswald examined it again, closer this time, yes, the memory of where he had seen it previously flashed before his eyes. “This!... This is Fish Mooney's Ring !” springing up from his seat, still holding the ring; he limped over and grabbed Ed by the front of his button-down shirt.  
“If you were able to get this ring, you know where Fish is!” he screamed, his face inches from Ed's.  
“WHERE IS SHE??!!”


End file.
